The Gatekeeper's Gate
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Simon, who misses his father, promises to do anything to make his younger brother and father happy again.


**Title: The Gatekeepers' Gate**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing/s: (if any): None**

**Spoilers: Through Volume 2: Chapter 4: ****The Kindness of Strangers **but uses information from **Volume 2: Chapter 7: ****Out of Time**

**Rating: K Plus  
**

**Summary:**_Simon, who misses his father, promises to do anything to make his younger brother and father happy again_

**Dedication and Personal Note:**_ This story takes background from a great little fic titled, _**Simon Gets It** by **ScrewedMuse**_(Used with Permission from the Author, and is included in my "The Family Petrelli" C2) This story was originally written for a contest that never actually took place, so with permission of the founder I am posting it here as well. The story was supposed to be 850 words or less on a character who...well, I will leave the rest of the sentence hanging to preserve some surprise. _

* * *

Long after his father left, Simon Petrelli stood at the gate. He remembered Nathan's promise. It embedded deep in his mind, the image embedded in his retina. 

"_A Petrelli never breaks a promise."_

And he had to start to wonder if it was true. He looked into his father's eyes and saw great truth. But it did not take a great skill or an extraordinary ability to perceive. No. The eyes told all. His father would try his best to keep the promise, but he was afraid. Afraid he would not.

Simon was a big brother, and he knew it was his responsibility to take care of his younger brother Monty. It was an unwritten law, a non verbal agreement sealed with a stern glance, a mutual understanding. His mother sent him and Monty to this school to protect them, for their father was sick, he needed help. His mother told him that it had to be this way. That their father was lost, he lost his way and could not see them now. But looking into her eyes, Simon knew there was more. More too it. Their father Nathan was sad. More than sad. Lost. Devastated.

Later in day when it was time to go to bed, he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling but he could not clear his mind. He could not forget the look in his father's eyes.

His father was a gatekeeper who had forgotten to lock the gate.

Uncle Peter was lost. He did not feel as he could protect him.

But Simon he knew he could and would be different.

It was a silent vow.

One made by the simple glance at the side of the gate.

The gate that was locked between them.

That he was praying and begging for the second chance.

A prayer to be different.

So when his father slowly walked away, when he would lie in bed at night, he could sleep.

Simon knew what he must do; he would thrive to uphold the promise.

They would be a family. They would be together and he would make them safe. He just did not quite know how or what. But he would make his father and brother smile again. He would. It was his job. He was the oldest. And like his father before him, It was his job.

So he closed his eyes.

And made a wish.

He concentrated and prayed, hoping that it could come true. If he had the power and the will, he tried his best to make it come true.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called.

Simon opened his eyes.

"Uncle Peter?" Simon shouted!

He ran up to his uncle and hugged him tightly. "You came back!"

Peter knelt down to the boy. Though, just moments before he was in a dark room with his new friend Caitlyn, somehow he felt at home with this boy. He could see in his eyes that this boy loved him deeply. He saw it in his eyes that he was both scared and relieved. If only he could remember. Remember this boy, and make sure his tears were not for nothing. He wrapped his arms around him, and concentrated hard.

And then the memories came, and Peter looked up at his nephew.

"Simon it's all right. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

His whole memory has not yet returned, but he remembered this boy. He was his nephew Simon.

Simon released his embrace and stood straight.

"Dad is so worried about you. He has been so sad since you went away. So that is why I brought you here."

Peter smiled widely. "You brought me here?"

Simon nodded.

"Yup. I wished it. I wished so hard and my wish came true."

"Can you ask for anything?" Peter asked. He was a little worried about how dangerous this power could be.

Simon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, this is the first time I really wanted something this much. Sure a toy would be nice."

As soon as the words came out, a toy train appeared on his bed.

Simon's face lit up as he reached out for the toy.

"I got this for Christmas, see the little Christmas trees tied up in the back? But when we left, my mom didn't let me bring it."

Peter nodded in acknowledgment when he realized they were not in the mansion.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice quiet.

Simon lowered his head.

"Dad got so sad without you."

And that is when Simon got another idea, even though he was worried his mother would hear them and arrive any minute.

He closed his eyes once again.

He knew his next wish.

**The End**


End file.
